callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.A.B.
The (M'assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last bomb, nicknamed 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'ombs) is a hidden 25 kill-streak (24 with Hardline) reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M.O.A.B. is obtainable with any Strike Package.http://bit.ly/tPAe9D Overview The M.O.A.B. is similar to the Tactical Nuke Killstreak seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is earned by getting a 25 kill streak (24 with Hardline), not including kills achieved through Pointstreaks. Also, unlike with the pointstreaks in the Support Package, the player must not die in order to obtain M.O.A.B. Unlike the Tactical Nuke in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, its detonation won't end the game, but will kill every enemy player in the game. The blast also causes an EMP to go off, eliminating all enemy equipment, electronics and pointstreaks for one minute. A player that calls in a M.O.A.B. will also unlock Double XP for the remainder of that match for their entire team. The explosion litters the map with dust and a red tint that remains for the rest of the game, similar to the Nuke effect on the map, even if another M.O.A.B. is called in. Gallery MOAB Point Streak.png|Getting the M.O.A.B Wii MOAB Icon.png|Getting the M.O.A.B on the Wii with Hardline. MOAB Inventory.png|M.O.A.B in the point streak inventory. MOAB Explosion.png|The explosion of an M.O.A.B on the map Bakaara. MOAB Effect.png|The red tint effect from the M.O.A.B. File:MOAB Countdown MW3 Icon.png|M.O.A.B. Countdown Earning an MOAB.jpg|Earning the M.O.A.B. M.O.A.Belitekillfeed.jpg|The M.O.A.B in the Elite killfeed. Trivia *When a M.O.A.B. is called in, by locking onto it with a Javelin rocket, you can destroy the M.O.A.B. before it goes off, stopping it from happening. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the M.O.A.B. does not have the same countdown sound as the Playstation 3, Xbox, or PC version of the game. The M.O.A.B. countdown on the Wii sounds the exact same as the Tactical Nuke from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Players who have not unlocked the "Fallout Shelter" challenge will be awarded the "Toxic" callsign title after dying from a M.O.A.B., similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where one was given the same title name when killed by a Tactical Nuke. *There is a callsign title in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 called "MOAB" unlocked after completing the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. *When a M.O.A.B. is used in the killcam, it will show the M.O.A.B. owner's first person view. *When viewing the killcam after being killed by the M.O.A.B., the map will always appear with the red tint the M.O.A.B. creates, even if it takes place before the detonation. *There are challenges for getting the M.O.A.B., but they cannot be viewed in the Challenges section. *The acquisition sound for the M.O.A.B. is the same as the Tactical Nuke. *It is possible to acquire a M.O.A.B. on the community playlist game modes Drop Zone and Infected, even though it is sometimes set for no killstreaks enabled on Infected and always set for no pointstreaks on Drop Zone. This may be because the M.O.A.B. is a hidden killstreak seen on '''all strike chains, including the Specialist chain, which is used during Infected. *At the end of a game in which the M.O.A.B. was used the music will be a low drum noise, regardless of if your team won or not. **This music is also used as the Special Ops menu music. *When a recent game involving a M.O.A.B. is viewed in Elite, the killfeed will show the player as getting a "Nuke" and the Tactical Nuke image (Create-a-Class Image) will appear next to it. *The player cannot physically see the M.O.A.B, although they can hear it falling when the timer is around one second. *It is possible for players to kill themselves with a M.O.A.B. by getting infected in Infected game mode before the M.O.A.B. They must call it in, but then become infected before it explodes. *It is possible to "survive" an enemy M.O.A.B. if the match ends before the detonation. Instead of dying, blood will splatter on the screen, accompanied by a large flinch. **If a game ends during the countdown, the M.O.A.B will explode during the final killcam. *Unlike the Modern Warfare 2 announcers for Tactical Nukes, announcers will calmly announce both enemy and friendly M.O.A.B.'s. *The red tint effect of the M.O.A.B is very similar to the sandstorm dust in Return To Sender. *It is possible to get a M.O.A.B. in the Barebones playlist. *Unlike all of the other pointstreaks, the M.O.A.B. streak does not reset (i.e. if you earn a M.O.A.B, then get another 25 kills, you will not get a second one.) The only way to get a second M.O.A.B. is to die. *A very useful glitch was often used in Modern Warfare 3, if the player obtained a M.O.A.B. with an assist kill (Hardline Pro) and then got another kill before calling in the M.O.A.B. The player would recieve another M.O.A.B. This glitch however, has been patched. References